I can see you
by JXeleven
Summary: It has been fifty long years since she last was at that place... the lake her brother had drowned in. And now as an old woman she is dragged back by her granddaughter Jackie to the frozen lake, but what will happen when it seems that history wants to repeat itself.


_**A/N: Hello everyone! I kind of have a little writer's block, so I decided to do something else and make a little oneshot. First time writing for Rise of the Guardians, so I'm rather exited about what all of you think of it. So please enjoy this story and tell me what you think! **_

xxx

Emma stared nervously through the forest as her granddaughter dragged her forward through the cold snow. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to go back to that place, she hadn't been there in many years, and to go back now...

'Grandmother?' She looked at the little girl whose big deer brown eyes stared at her. 'Are you okay?'

She let out a soft sigh before putting on a fake smile. 'Of course Jackie.'

The little girl bit her lip. 'Do you mind going back... because I really want to see it.'

Another sigh left the old lady's lips. Jackie had been wanting to go ever since she found out that she was named after Emma's older brother... Jack. She had been grateful that her son named his first daughter after her brother, but at the same time it hurt her. Jackie looked so much like him, the same personality, the same dark brown hair and those eyes... those deep brown eyes.

But she wouldn't let her granddaughter know how she felt every time she looked at the girl. 'Of course not dear... it may be good to go there again.'

Jackie gave her a bright smile before releasing her grandmother's hand. The little girl started to run around, making deep prints in the snow. Jackie had always been rather fond of the winter, especially when it would snow... guess that was another one of the similarities between the two of them.

They walked further and Emma knew they were close to the lake. Had it really been fifty years since she had last been there... especially since it was her brother's grave? 'It is snowing!' She was startled from her thoughts as she heard the girl scream. Hearing those words caused her to glance upwards, seeing how small snowflakes started swirling down... just like that day.

The small girl stared with wide eyes at the falling snow, grabbing her grandmother's hand as she asked. 'Where does snow come from?'

Emma glanced once more upwards before answering. 'They say that Old Man Winter is the one creating the falling snow.'

'Really?!'

She laughed. 'It's just a fairytale.'

The little girl pouted. 'Why else would it snow?'

Emma just smiled as she recognized herself in the girl. Always believing in fairytales, seeing the magic in it, but... but it had all stopped after the day her brother died. If magic really existed then her brother would never have died; he had given his life to save her's.

'We are there!'

Her eyes shifted to the little girl and the scene behind her, meeting a beautiful glittering lake, just as beautiful as it had once been. A soft breeze blew across her face, just for a moment she felt like a little kid again.

As she stared at the lake she could barely feel her granddaughter pulling on her coat. She eventually glanced down, meeting big eyes. 'It's Old Man Winter.' The girl said amazed, before running forward, onto the thin ice.

Emma yelled in fear. 'Jackie come back immediately!' She ran to the edge of the lake, she wasn't going to let anyone she loved die by this cursed lake again! She kept yelling, but the little girl didn't respond to her words.

She gasped slightly as Jackie stopped at the same spot she had stood all those years ago. The little girl stared at something that she apparently couldn't see and the little girl started to speak. 'Are you Old Man Winter... You don't look that old.' A few seconds later a laugh left the girl's lips.

'Jackie!' The girl turned her head to her fear-filled grandmother. 'Please get off the ice!' Jackie gave her a quick nod before moving towards Emma, but she had taken only one step when a loud crack filled the lake.

Emma screamed in fear as the ice started to break under the girl's feet and she stood frozen on the side of the lake. But as the ice broke Jackie didn't fall in, it was as if someone held her up, protecting her from drowning in the ice cold lake.

_It was a miracle._

As this thought crossed her mind she saw how a young man appeared on the ice, holding her granddaughter in a protective embrace. He was as pale as snow, his hair even whiter, with ice blue eyes that were staring protectively down at the young girl.

He slowly lifted the girl up, holding the shaking and crying girl in his arms as he walked towards the shore. The boy's eyes held a loving expression that the old woman had only seen once before... in her brother's eyes.

Her eyes shifted to the staff in his other hand, it was just like the branch her brother had used to save her.

Her brother had been a miracle...

...This boy was a miracle...

The white haired boy stopped at the edge of the lake, placing her granddaughter down on the safe shore before his eyes shifted to Emma. They stared deep into each other's eyes and she could see his blue eyes growing wide shock.

She reached for him and he flinched back in shock, but she didn't stop and placed her hand gently on his ice cold cheek. 'Jack?' He gasped at her and realization spread through her mind, this was definitely her brother. 'Brother...'

'Emma?' She could hear the fear in his voice.

She gave him a gentle smile. 'Yes.' She stepped back and shook her head. So fairytales really do exist... Once Jack had been her's, but now... he had a new purpose in his life, she knew it, she understood even when he himself didn't, not yet at least. The world needs a kind spirit like him. She had to give her brother to the world.

'Thank you for saving me all those years ago, I will be grateful to you for the rest of my life.' She picked up her granddaughter, placing the girl gently against her chest as tears formed in her eyes... she didn't have to feel guilty for his death anymore, he had a new purpose in his life. 'I will never forget you... Jack.' With one last smile she walked away.


End file.
